Careful What You Wish For
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Draco wants Harry Potter. So, he decides to take what he wants without thought to the consequences. Harry doesn't let it go and soon, Draco will find out that what he did was wrong. As he serves punishment, Draco will realize that he really cares for Harry. But Harry's trust is gone and he won't believe a word Draco says. Draco got what he wanted, but at the cost of Harry's love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

***WARNING!*- THERE IS RAPE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. IT WON'T SEEM LIKE IT BECAUSE MOST IS DONE IN DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW, BUT IT IS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, THEN LEAVE BEFORE YOU READ.*WARNING!***

**ENJOY!**

Draco Malfoy had an obsession with Harry Potter. He wanted Potter in so many ways. He wanted to torture him. To make him cry. To rip his heart out. To return it to perfection. To take his soul for his own. To touch him whenever he chose. To lick that pale skin that called him. To rub against him. To take his pleasure however he wanted. To fuck the Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted so many things and he couldn't handle waiting any longer. He would have what he wanted, whether Potter wanted it or not. He belonged to Draco, and the Malfoy was ready to take what was his.

He learned his prey's schedule easily. Knowing when he would be alone and for how long he would be. It was entirely too easy to get behind the other teen and Stupefy him. Removing the teen's wand and placing it in his pocket, he moved and rolled him over. Luckily, his mouth was open slightly and Draco pulled the potion he had prepared for the whole encounter, out of his robes.

Potter's eyes were closed, denying Draco those bright Avada orbs. Draco leaned over his body, smirking at his accomplishment.

"Rennervate."

The teen's eyes opened suddenly and he shot up in a sitting position, coughing. His eyes landed on Draco and he moved to grab his wand, eyes widening when he couldn't find it.

Draco smirked even more, flashing the object in front of the teen.

Harry made to grab for it, but Draco held it away, pointing his own wand at the teen's throat. Harry stiffened and watched warily.

Draco pocketed the other wand and fisted a hand in Harry's robes, pulling him off the floor. "We're going for a walk, Potter."

Harry walked stiffly, tense as Draco lead him through the castle. They stopped before the Room of Requirement and the door appeared. Draco made him enter and his jaw dropped when he took in the interior of the room Draco had wanted. What did he need a bed for?

The floor was carpeted and there were several large sofas spread about the room. It looked like something from a bad romance movie.

Draco pushed him forward and the door closed, disappearing completely, leaving him along in this room with his enemy. He was nervous and afraid, having a feeling he knew why they were there and why Draco was giving him _that_ look. The one his uncle always gave him before _it_ happened.

Draco pulled a vial out of his robes and wiggled it in front of Harry's face.

"You will swallow all of this, Potter. You have no wand and I know you aren't physically strong enough to challenge me on your own."

Harry eyed the potion with worry. What was it? A lust potion?

Draco stepped closer and gripped Harry's wrist, pulling him against the blonde. "Drink it, now."

Harry trembled slightly as he took the vial. He removed the stopper and drank quickly, hoping he was about to die so that what he had a feeling was about to happen, wouldn't to the best of his knowledge.

Draco smirked darkly and pulled Harry roughly against him, "Good, Potter." He leaned over the smaller teen and breathed in his ear, "I've wanted you for a while, and I won't hold back anymore. I'm going to fuck you long and hard, whether you want it or not. And you will barely have any strength to stop me."

Harry whimpered in fear, feeling the hot breath against his ear. Those words. The potion was taking effect and quickly.

"I loved that. I'll make sure you make more of those noises for me, later on," Draco moaned into his ear.

Harry was spun around bent over the nearest sofa's armrest. Draco hissed in pleasure, grinding into Harry's arse slowly, reveling in his victory and what would soon come with it.

Harry's body grew heavy and he cursed inwardly when he realized he couldn't move.

Draco's hands wandered over Harry's back, pulling his robes off and using his wand to remove Harry's shirt and tie. The smooth flawless skin of the BWL's back called to him and he leaned forward, running his tongue down that spine as his thrusts came harder against that delicious arse that he had dreamed of for so long. The arse that was now his to do whatever he wished with.

He shuddered at the thoughts running through his mind. He would enjoy his time with Potter. Whether Potter enjoyed it or not, meant nothing to him.

He fiddled with Potter's belt, removing it and tossing it behind him. He ripped those trousers apart and pulled the underwear down, exposing the perfection that was Harry Potter's arse to his greedy gaze.

Harry moaned, getting out only one word that was almost too low to hear, "No."

Draco leaned over the body beneath him, pressing it into the armrest of the sofa. He placed a kiss on Harry's neck and whispered, "Shhh. Just take it."

Harry whimpered when he felt Draco's length pulsing against his opening. Draco's hands massaged his cheeks and spread them wide.

He thrust in slowly, taking his time and groaning contentedly at the feeling. Potter was tight and so deliciously warm. He paused for a moment when the teen below him whimpered. He smirked, loving the sound and rammed himself forward, forcing Harry's body to slam into the armrest.

He repeated the action, leaning over Harry's body, laying on him fully. He reached for Harry's hands and pulled them up in front of the teen, linking their fingers together as he pinned the BWL to the sofa.

It was wonderful and Draco humped madly, trying to reach his completion. He never thought Potter would be this good. Never would have imagined that fucking him would be so delectable. It was amazing and he forced himself to ram as hard as he could, ripping and strangled cry from Harry's throat.

Draco cried out as his climax rolled over him. He poured his seed into Harry's still unbelievably tight passage, groaning when the teen let out a little sob.

Draco felt a brief second of guilt for doing this, but it was washed away as his member grew hard once more, still embedded within Harry's tight sheath.

Draco pulled back slightly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and lifting him off the sofa, but still making sure the green eyed teen was impaled on him. He moved over to the bed and climbed on it, pulling Harry to his knees.

"You're such a good fuck, Potter. I wonder how often you let the blokes around here fuck this pretty little arse. Such a good little whore, aren't you?" he growled, pulling his hips back and thrusting in, starting another round.

Harry cried out as the abuse continued, wishing that he was anywhere bet there, with Draco. The Slytherin was just talking his pleasure, enjoying how he forced Harry to do this. Loving how he defiled him.

His closed his eyes, hoping that it would end soon.

* * *

Draco didn't know that it was possible to come so much in a span of three hours. But maybe it was because Potter's body was just that delicious.

He fixed the BWL up, making sure his clothing was in perfect condition and that he was clean. He then placed Potter's wand in his right hand and smiled.

"You'll be able to move in five minutes."

Harry struggled to regain control over his body, using his magic to try and force the effects to wear off even faster.

He felt his mouth twitch and he nearly cried in triumph.

He glanced toward Draco's retreating back and said, "Congratulations, Malfoy."

Draco froze in place and turned to face him. Harry smirked inwardly. All he had to do was keep him occupied for the next few minutes and then he would ruin Draco's life for good.

"What?"

Harry huffed a mirthless laugh, "Honestly, I never thought you had it in you. But then again, you had resembled my cousin so much when we first met, it shouldn't be so surprising."

"What is so surprising?" the blonde demanded.

Harry waited several seconds before speaking. He wanted to drag this out. "Well, you've just proven that you are no better than my muggle uncle. You're just like him. Congratulations," he sneered.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What did you say?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"Nothing much, just that you're no better than a five hundred pound muggle rapist."

He knew that he had hit a spot. Draco was a pureblood who hated muggles and muggleborns. Comparing him to one would bring the wrath of Hell upon you. And Draco probably didn't think that what he was doing was rape. The blonde had a one track mind.

He continued, ignoring the other teen's displeasure. "You see, my uncle started the rape the Summer after my third year. Beating and starving me wasn't enough anymore. No, he had to take it a step farther and pretty much ruined me. I've always thought of you as many things, Malfoy. A coward, a bigot, a git, an idiot, a racist, the list goes on. But I never thought of you as a rapist. The one thing that separated you from being just like my abusive family, has been completely annihilated. Thanks for proving me wrong."

Draco sputtered for a few second, taking in everything Harry had just said. "Your family did that to you? I never beat you or starved you!"

"No, you didn't. You just decided to take advantage of me, even after what I've done for you," Harry stated.

"What do you mean what you've 'done for-"

Harry moved quickly, petrifying Draco. He rolled his shoulders and stood, shaking himself off. He strolled over to Draco's frozen form, stopping a foot away from the blonde.

"You think you know me so well, huh Malfoy? Before the war, I would've kept quiet about this. That's what you were hoping for, isn't it? Too bad. Going nearly a whole year where I had to watch my back and always look over my shoulder, changed me, a lot. I'm going to hang you, with the rope you just created for yourself. Your parents will be so displeased when they learn of this and apparently you won't understand why until your father breaks it to you. Now, I'm off to the Headmistress's office. You'll be seeing someone within the next hour."

Draco watched as Potter passed him and he felt his heart stop. He was so fucked! All because he wanted what he wanted and didn't once think of the consequences.

Blast it all!

* * *

Harry contained a small sniffle and he made his way to McGonagall's office. He'd been through this so many times before, it wasn't such a big thing. He was just sad because of the hurtful things Draco had said, calling him a whore and asking how many people he let fuck him. That hurt.

He stopped before the gargoyle and stared for a moment, "Has the password been changed?"

It nodded and he sighed. "Is she even up there?"

Another nod.

Harry groaned and faced the statue impatiently, "_**Open**_."

He had coming to find out that every password locked room in the castle opened at Parseltongue, something he was grateful for. The gargoyle had no choice but to move aside for him. He ascended the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

He did so, meeting the eyes or his former Head of House.

He just stared for a moment, before moving to the side of the office and pulling out the Pensieve.

He set it on her desk and placed his wand to his head, "I don't feel like saying it. It's embarrassing enough to think about."

She frowned, but looked into the silvery color of the Pensieve and Harry waited patiently for her observations to finish.

He ignored Dumbledore's portrait and just waited for it to end.

She straightened her back and gave him a horrified look. "Oh, Harry. I'll summon Severus," she said in a soft tone.

Dumbledore stood in his portrait, "I'll fetch him, dear girl."

McGonagall nodded and approached Harry, laying a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked down, not wanting to meet her gaze. He hated the pity. He just wanted to torture Malfoy for what he did. But in order to do so, he had to reveal everything.

The door opened and in walked Severus Snape in all his billowing robed glory. He approached the two and waited. The Headmistress motioned to the Pensieve on the desk and with one last curious look at Harry, Snape strode over to it and immersed himself in the embarrassing memory.

After a few moments, he returned to his towering self and cast the Pensieve a disgusted look.

Without looking at McGonagall, he turned to the fireplace, "Please allow me to fetch Lucius and Narcissa?"

"Go ahead," McGonagall said, motioning for his to do so as she pulled Harry into a motherly hug.

Snape returned ten minutes later with the Malfoy Head and his wife in tow.

Both looked at Harry in confusion and were directed to the Pensieve before they could say anything.

Moments later, both were riled up in fits of unmitigated rage. Severus had left during their time and had returned only a moment after they finished with their wayward son in tow.

Once Draco's wand was removed from his person, he was released from the petrification.

Narcissa whirled on him like a Dementor about to give The Kiss.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Draco whimpered in fear. He was so screwed.

**A/N: So, how was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Harry Potter stories.**

**See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Draco looked at his mother in terror. Her magic was swirling around her head, making her hair crackle and spark as it started to come undone. She was a picture of absolute rage and he knew in that moment, that something bad was going to happen. Something very bad.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she snapped, hands flying over her head in her anger.

He grimaced and looked at the floor. "I didn't think he'd say anything. And I've wanted him for a while now," he mumbled.

The noble woman's anger rose, hair sparking even more.

"You _didn't think he'd say anything_? So, you think it's okay to rape someone all because you think they won't tell anyone?" she snarled.

"I didn't rape him!" Draco tried to defend, earning several condescending snorts.

His father fixed him with a disgusted sneer and he couldn't even bear to look at his godfather.

"Oh _really_?" Narcissa asks with a grim smile. He flinched from the acid in her tone.

"You had to stun him, take his wand and threaten him to take a potion or else you'd hurt him. Throughout the entire time, he did not find pleasure _once_ and even cried! What about that screams that it was a willing coupling? I'm disgusted with you! My own _son_, acting no better than a common street urchin! No one deserves that, not even the lowest of muggles, Draconus!"

He flinched at how his mother described it. In his mind, it was the best shag he ever had. What he wanted for so long and he had finally got it. He was supposed to be excited that he finally got what he wanted, but his mother was dampening his mood. He really didn't see what was so wrong. Potter had made all sorts of noises. He must've enjoyed it!

"And you obviously don't understand still! What if the Dark Lord were still alive and he come to our home while you were at school and your father was at the Ministry or on a raid of some sort? What if he came in and took advantage of me and knew that I'd never tell anyone or else he'd kill them, or you or even your father? Is it okay for him to do that to me because he knows I won't say anything?" she asked in exasperation.

Draco's eyes widened, "No! He would have no right to so such things to you!"

"But it's okay for you to do them to Harry because you thought he wouldn't tell anyone?" she countered.

Draco looked at Potter, who was busy staring into the fireplace. The way his mother said it, made the situations sound too similar. Was it really what he did?

Potter had told him that he was better than his muggle uncle and mentioned how he was raped before. So then, Draco really fucked up.

He hissed lowly, not liking where it was all going. It had all started with a simple want and now he was in some deep shite because of it.

Narcissa glared at her son and looked to her husband, "Tell him the rest, Lucius!"

The Malfoy Head nodded and sneered in his son's direction.

"There is more to this than just the rape. You're mother is correct, no one should ever have to suffer through it but there is more that you don't know. Not only did you rape someone, you raped the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Defeater of the Dark Lord and Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black. You picked the worst person to do this to. And something you don't know, is that Mr. Potter is the reason why we are not rotting in a cell in Azkaban," he said scathingly.

Draco drew back slightly and looked at his father in confusion.

Lucius continued, "He lied to the Minister for us. He saved you life from your own stupidity. He saved mine and your mother's. He did not have to, nor did he have to stand up for us and give us a second chance, but he did. Do you know how bad it will look if he goes public with this? The son of a family he had vouched for rapes him, showing no appreciation for what he did for you. Skeeter will literally ruin us, you in particular. If you wanted him so badly, why couldn't you just court him? You would've gotten what you wanted without committing a crime that could land you in Azkaban for an indefinite amount of time!"

"It wouldn't be that long!" Draco protested, folding his arms.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he started to shake, so Snape took over.

"It is well known that my opinion of Potter isn't the most valued because of past feelings, but even I know that you messed up. Rape is not an acceptable thing, Draconus. And because you foolishly went in without thinking, like a Gryffindor would, you attacked the one person you should never attack. Harry Potter is the _Savior of the Wizarding World_! If the public catches on to this, they will either call for your execution, a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban or they'll want to you to receive The Kiss. The consequences for your actions are dangerous and you can only pray to whatever higher power there is, that Mr. Potter goes easy on you. Even though you are my godson, I won't help you out of this, because you acted like an imbecile and you deserve what is coming to you."

Draco's eyes went unbelievably wide. How could one action cause so many problems?!

He didn't know that Potter was the treason he was able to retr to the school of the reason that his family was free of charges. He had just assumed that his father still had friends somewhere and they did him another favor. But everything he had just been told, was sinking in. This will really turn out bad if the world finds out about what he did!

As he thought back on it, he could easily tell that everything that transpired between him and his obsession was unwanted by Harry. He did cry and plead for him to stop. He repeated the word "No," every few minutes and now Draco was feeling guilty. Not because of what happened, because he had really wanted it and would never take it back, but because he had hurt Harry so much by doing so. He didn't think and also brought great shame upon his family and his name. He wasn't getting out of this easily.

Narcissa looked to Harry, "What do you plan to do, Dear?"

Harry looked her in the eye, "I won't make it public, because I wouldn't want you and Mr. Malfoy to suffer for your idiotic son's actions. Whatever punishment he receives from you and the school are good enough for me. Maybe they'll humble him and make him realize that he doesn't have all the power in the world to do what he wants. As I remember, he's a pretty pathetic excuse of a pureblood, so maybe you can give him more lessons on how a pureblood is supposed to act. Like not boasting and then running away because he can't handle what he started. That would be a good lesson."

She threw her arms around his shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably. Even after he was just raped he was still trying to help their family! He was such a good boy!

"Thank you!"

McGonagall looked ready to spout fire. "You _will_ receive punishment from me, seeing as I am the Headmistress. _Every_ point Slytherin has, is removed. The house will have to start from scratch. You will receive a month of suspension, though you will not be excused from work, Severus will just collect homework from you every day. When you return you will serve a month of detention with Mr. Filch. Also, after you return, you will be assigned to Mr. Potter and you will do anything he wants you to, for the rest of the school year," she spat.

Draco flinched and looked over to Harry who was staring at the floor, an emotionless look on his face. He seemed so resigned.

Narcissa rounded on him, "You will be grounded to you rooms. No House Elves to help you with anything except to bring you the three mandatory meals a day. You will drink only water. No desserts. No sending letters. No painting. Nine o'clock curfew. No hair gel. Aside from your homework which you will do first thing, you will also be writing lines. I will decide what you will be writing. All of your fiction novels will be removed until the time of your punishment is over and we will be placing several wards and spells on your room. The next month will be the most dreadful of your life."

Draco gaped, mouth dropping even wider as his mother laid on the punishment.

Potter was smirking, a condescending look in his eyes.

Narcissa wasn't through however. "You will _also_ be writing out a _full_ apology to this nice young man for everything you did _and said_ to him during your time together!" she glared.

"What I _said_?! I didn't say anything!" he argued, throwing his hands up like a petulant child.

Harry was the one to verbally assault him this time, "You said nothing?! How many times did you call me a whore and a slut? How many times did you ask if I let people fuck me whenever they wanted? Every time I've ever had sex, it wasn't willing, but apparently that makes me a slut! The words hurt more than the actions, because my uncle did whatever he wanted to me, for years. I got used to the treatment even if I didn't like it. But I don't appreciate being called such names when all of my prior experiences weren't willing."

Draco winced, remembering quite well the things he had called Potter in the last three hours.

As he looked around the room, he knew that this was going to be an uphill battle. And by the look on Potter's face, it's be more like climbing a mountain.

**A/N: Another done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
